The Sparkling Sapphires
by Keiko-TSS
Summary: Amy,Serena,and Darien get zapped into the world of Moulin Rouge. Serena and Amy fall near the Moulin Rouge and become the newest members. They are taken under Satine's wing, while Darien meets Christian. Darien falls in love with Satine while Christian fa
1. What happened?

**BZZZZZZZZ! **

**"Huh…. What was… OMYGOSH! I'm LATE!" Serena yelled as she went out the door. Serena was late for a date she had with Darien. They were supposed to be going to star bucks for coffee and then to an early, and I mean really early movie. When she got there she saw Darien and Amy! Sitting and having coffee!**

**"Hey Serena, glad for you to get here!"**

**"Oh hi Serena." said Amy.**

**"Oh hey. Can I talk to Darien for a moment."**

**"Sure Serena, He is your boyfriend."**

**"Darien, what the heck are you doing here with AMY!"**

**"Oh, I was WAITING for YOU! WHY DO YOU GET SO JEALOUS!"**

**"I WOULDN'T BE JEALOUS IF IT WEREN'T FOR EVERY TIME I MISS A DATE YOU ARE WITH AMY!"**

**"Fine Serena, I see no reason we should still be together if I can't even have an intellectual chat with Amy every once in a while."**

**"WHAT! You're… breaking up with me. You can't break up with me! What about Rini!"**

**"Haven't you noticed! Rini has been losing her pink hair everyday! It's been turning blue for the past week!"**

**"So that means…"**

**"Yes. I'm supposed to have Rini with Amy."**

**"She is the true moon princess? This can't be happening!"**

**Serena ran outside crying. Amy followed her. Darien followed Amy. All of a sudden a bright green light showered them all.**

**FREEDOM! TRUTH! BEAUTY! AND LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVEEEEEEE!**

**SMACK!**

**"OW! My head." said Serena.**

**"Serena? Where are you?" yelled Amy. She had not wanted any of this to happen. Sure she too had fallen in love with Darien, but she didn't want Serena to be hurt.**

**"Amy… is that y-you?"**

**"Yes Serena. I am sooooo so Sorry that this happened. It isn't supposed to be like this."**

**"I know. Where are we?"**

**"The sign says. The Bar ABSINTHE."**

**Little did they know they had fallen into a portal that had taken them to the Bohemian village Montmorte, in Paris of 1899.**

**"Maybe we should look for directions. That windmill over there looks like a great spot." said Amy.**


	2. Where am I?

SPLASH!

"Huh.. Wha-where am I?" said Darien.

"You're in Paris silly, I'm Christian and you are?"

"Uh… Darien."

"Darien is a funny name, are you from Sweden or something?"

"Uh… no I'm from…." _ Should I tell him I'm from Tokyo? No better not._ "America."

"That's a lovely place; I'm from England myself…" And so Christian told Darien about who he was, why he had come to Paris, and all about the Bohemian Revolution. Never did he once ask about Darien's strange clothing. Darien on the other hand, stood quietly listening.

KNOCK!KNOCK! KNOCK!  
"Hello? Is anyone there?" yelled Serena.

"Oh… hold on one moment." Called a female's mysterious voice.

The girl swung down and landed right in front of Amy and Serena.

"You two must be the new girls."

"Uhhhh…." Amy and Serena both said.

"Oh… Sorry I'm Satine. And you are?"

"We are jus…" Serena clapped her hand over Amy's mouth.

"We are Amy and Serena. And we are the new what's?"

"You two are now Diamond Dogs. Or at least you will be if you can pull off the moves."

"Uh… Christian where are we going to stay?"

"Well," Christian scanned the area," Ah… How about The L'amour Hotel."

"That looks… pleasant." Darien said.

"Ok girls. These ladies shall be your mentors. This is Keiko, Saori, Nini, Madame Froumage, and of course I will be your main mentor."

"Hello? Anyone here?" Darien and Christian called out to the dusty check-in counter.

"Oh- I'll be thar in a moment dearie." Called out a little old (ok very big) lady.

"Are you the clerk?" Darien asked.

"Why yes. I only have one room, that's clean, so if you ya don't mind sharin' it'll be quite cozy."

"We'll take it." They both said at the same time.

"That'll be twelve American dollars."

"Ok girls. 1-2-3 1-2-3 1-2-3 and throw hands in the air curtsy and stop… stop... you two are getting it all wrong!' Yelled a very angry Marie.

"We are soooo sorry Madame!" said Amy and Serena.

"If you two ever want to become jewels than you must get it right!"

"Yes Madame." Said Amy.

"Ok, Madame." Said Serena.

"Take it from the top!"


End file.
